


Don't Go, Just Stay

by deansperrie



Series: Wincest Twists [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode AU: s04e21 When the Levee Breaks, Implied Mpreg, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Wincest - Freeform, Wincest Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperrie/pseuds/deansperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on s04e21 When the Leevee Breaks if it had a Wincest twist</p>
<p>---</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go, Just Stay

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos! thank you for reading! xxx

After Dean had found out about Sam's new habits, he had to force himself to lock his brother up. Dean watched and listened as he heard Sam screaming for help, to be set free. Bobby had tried to be there for comfort, but he knew this was wrong. It was a whole new level of wrong. This wouldn't help Sam at all. But Dean didn't care. He was afraid. He was truly afraid of what Sam could, no, would eventually become. He wouldn't sit around and let his brother suck off some slut's blood, just to defeat something he knows he can't. And Dean wasn't going to be the one to kill Sam when it was all said and done. 

"Dean, are you sure this is right?" Bobby would ask, concern on his elder face

"No, I'm not bloody sure. My brother is in there begging to have something that will kill him," 

"Maybe we're the ones killing him." Bobby had noted Dean's "go to hell" gaze, "Dean, maybe he's right. Maybe he can defeat her. Maybe he can overcome whatever might happen to him after." 

"That's bullshit Bobby and you know it. Sam isn't the chosen one. I am. I'll die before I let Sam drink another drop of that shit," Dean snarled

 

\------

"Oh Sam, if only Dean knew," A voice spoke, causing Sam to whip around, coming face-to-face with Alistair. 

"H-how are you here? You're dead," Sam responds, backing against the wall

"I'm not real, Sam. But I can sure make you feel real pain," He smirks, his voice still as disgusting and weird as ever, "Now tell me Sam, do you really think the Angels don't know about your unholy feelings?" 

"You shut up. There IS no unholy feelings here," Sam whispers

What a lie, he thinks.

"Don't you lie to me. You really think you lusting after your own brother is normal?" 

Sam's eyes squeeze closed, as if to make Alistair disappear. When he opened them, he still saw him there, smirking at him, a scalpel suddenly appearing in his hands, "You don't know anything," 

"I know about that night. When Dean was drunk, and you took advantage of that state. Because you knew your big brother would never want a monster like you," Alistair laughs

Sam feels the tears in his eyes form, "I'm not a monster," 

"Sure you aren't." Alistair stops, "But I'm gonna treat you like one," 

Alistair suddenly had him strapped to a table in the middle of the holding room, knives and torturing devices sitting on a rusty table. Alistair picks up a jagged razor, his favorite. 

With a strangled scream, Sam closes his eyes.

 

\---

 

"Listen to him Dean. He's killing himself up there," Bobby sighs, yet another night of hearing the younger boys screams of pain

"He's faking," Dean shrugged, yet that unsettling feeling in his stomach wouldn't fade

Dean knew of what would happen if Sam was stopped cold turkey. Hallucinations, realistic feelings of torture and/or pain. But Dean couldn't give in to his brother's screams, couldn't give in and give him what he desired. No, he had to protect what he knew he needed too. Dean rubs his face with his palm, turning back to face Bobby, "He can't keep drinking. He can't," 

"Dean, if this is about..." Bobby starts

"Don't speak of it," Dean snaps, eyes prickling from tears

"And when were you gonna tell him, huh? After he kills Lilith and probably won't survive?" Bobby crosses his arms

"He will survive because he won't be killing anyone." Dean replies

"I love that boy like a son, just as I do you. But I won't stand by and let him die knowing he's gonna be a dad. That won't happen," Bobby sighs

Dean's barrier breaks, the tears falling, "He won't get to ever know. If we let him go, the Sammy we know will never be the same. He'll become...." 

"A monster?" Bobby finished, sighing deeply, "Buncha idjits," He reopens his eyes, "Sam won't become no monster. Sam is stronger than that." 

"Are you sure? Because I sure as hell thought I was stronger, and it turned me into a monster," Dean growls

"He has a right to know. He probably thinks you don't remember," 

"I wasn't drunk. Just buzzed. I remember every goddamn detail," 

 

(-----)

 

"Hand me a beer will ya?" Dean asked, reaching out as a cold one was set in his awaiting hand

Sam sat back down on his bed, laptop propped up on his lap, "Looks like we've got another ghoul case. Bunch of graves are being robbed, bodies of the deceased gone," 

"What like Adam?" 

"Seems like it," 

"Can't we just stay in? I'm tired and just wanna get drunk," Dean sighs, laying back on his stomach

"Whatever you say Dean," Sam sighs, setting his laptop to the side and turning to face his brother, who lie on his stomach, staring back at him.

Sam can't knock the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He shakes his head briefly, rolling onto his back, "Well, you do what you want, I'm gonna sleep," 

Dean watches as Sam gets up, heading into the little dingy bathroom of the motel. He hears the shower running, giving Dean a chance to breathe. Dean finishes his beer and starts another, and another. 

When Sam gets out of the shower, he assumes Dean is piss-drunk from the way his eyes hungrily move over his nude torso. Sam sighs, dropping to his knees to search through his duffel for boxers. As soon as he finds them, he gets to his feet, only to be pushed against the paper-thin walls. He looks down as Dean is pressing kisses to his chest, his neck, his face. Sam has to bite back the satisfied mewl as Dean's lips are on his, knowing how wrong this is.

"Dean stop, you're drunk," Sam responds, pushing him off

"But Sammy I ain't," Dean had whined, trying to kiss him again, "Come on, I know you want it," Dean grabs Sam's hand, pressing it to his bulge, "Want me," 

Sam should've stopped there, but that night he didn't care. 

Oops? 

 

(----)

 

"Yes, you're hallucinating." Another voice spoke, Sam glancing to find his younger self, "Yeah, it's me....well you," 

"I'm losing my mind," 

"Definitely," 

"What do you need?" Sam asks

"I want an explanation. Why would you do this? We could've been normal!" Younger him had yelled, arms thrown out in despair

"Sorry," Sam sighs

"Sorry? That's all you have to say? You were so close! You had left hunting, went to Stanford, you could've gotten married! But no, you came back because they killed Jessica." 

"I know,"

"You think Jessica would want this? You using her death as an excuse to kill yourself?" Younger him sighs

"But life doesn't turn out the way you thought it would when you were 14 years old. We were never gonna be normal. We were never gonna get away. Grow up."

Younger him had disappeared, leaving Sam to sit by himself. He glances at his lap, only to see black lines forming under the skin of his wrists. He gasps, scrambling to his feet, seeing those same lines form on his neck and onto his temples, chin, and cheeks. He lets out a scream of help, but it never came.

Or so he thought.

 

\----

 

"Dean...you hear that?" Bobby asked when Sam's screams died down

"It's too quiet to be okay," 

Dean and Bobby race to the room they've locked Sam in, looking in the cutout. They see Sam rolling around on the ground, groaning and mewling to himself, "What if he's faking?"

"You think he'd fake that?"

"He could fake anything," 

That's when Sam was flung against the walls, Dean and Bobby barging in to see him being rolled around the walls and seemingly choked. Sam had his hand out as if to stop whatever he was seeing, Dean and Bobby strapping him up to the table in the room.

As they left, Dean's hand flew to his stomach, closing his eyes.

Please, don't let him go. Don't let him die.

He had prayed. 

 

\-----

 

"How the hell did he escape?" Dean yells

"I don't know. Judging by the broken demon traps, someone let him out."

"You thinkin it's Ruby?" 

"Who else?" Bobby replies

"Well, if he's with Ruby, that's where he needs to be," 

"Why?"

"'Cause killing her's the next big item on my to-do list." Dean responds as he walks away

"I thought you were on call for angel duty."

"I am on call. In my car, on my way to murder the bitch."

\-----

"Thank you, Ruby," Sam sighs, laying in the bed beside her

"Whatever can help you kill Lilith," Ruby responds, getting up. 

As she walks to the bathroom, the door is broken down, Dean strolling in, going straight for Ruby. He slices up her arm, Sam getting to his feet and grabbing him, "Dean, stop! Stop!" He yelled

"You can tell me to stop after she's dead," 

"Ruby isn't going to die." Sam snaps, "Ruby, go, run," 

"Just listen to me Dean," 

"No you listen to me." Dean snarls, "We were trying to save you. Trying to help you," 

"How can you help me when you locked me up?" Sam responds

"She's poison, Sam! Look what she did to you! She up and vanishes, weeks at a time, leaves you cracking out for another hit! She was looking for Lilith! That is french for "manipulating your ass 10 ways from Sunday."" Dean yells

"Dean you're wrong." 

"You think I want to lose you? I can't fucking lose you Sam. This blood is going to turn you into something I can't stop," Dean pleaded, already feeling the tears in his eyes, "I won't lose you, I won't." 

"You won't lose me Dean, I know what I'm doing," Sam tries to reach out and touch Dean, but he snaps back

"No, you don't know what you're doing. You don't," Dean covers his face, trying to contain his sobs, "I've already lost Dad. Don't make me lose you too," 

Sam could see the pain in his brother's eyes, but he couldn't break. He couldn't. Sam turned his back to the door, only to hear, "You walk out that door, and you'll never see your child or me ever again. Don't you dare come back," Dean cried

Sam froze, "Child?" 

"You think I don't remember? That night in that motel. I wasn't drunk. I knew what I was doing," Dean admits

Sam slowly turned around, his eyes meeting Dean's tear-filled ones, "You remember?" 

"I remember every goddamn piece. What it felt like to finally have you," Dean sighed

"What do you mean child? I have no kid," 

"Goddammit Sam. I'm pregnant," Dean snaps, "Have been for awhile now since that night," 

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Dean didn't seem like he was lying, but to be sure, he had reached out, Dean coming closer to meet his hand. Sam felt the little bump of skin, before Dean's hand was on his, "You walk out, and you'll lose both of us," 

After a few moments, Sam broke into sobs. He had forced his lips on Dean's, their tears mixing in a salty mixture as they kissed. Sam pulled away only to nod, "I'm done with this Dean." 

Dean couldn't contain his smile. 

 

\----

 

Nine months later, they welcomed a little girl to the world. 

Her name was Mary Jo Winchester. 

 

\----

 

probably 1000% sucks since this is my first episode based mpreg, but whatever. Thanks for reading. Kudos?


End file.
